


Take Me Home

by Akaichi801



Series: Take Me Home [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno High School Volleyball Club had been so engrossed in practicing that night that they finished so late. Hinata’s home is the farthest and his bike was on the shop for repair. So when Kageyama offered his own home for Hinata to stay the night, he immediately called home to inform his mom and went home with Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> WHO LOVES HAIKYUU!? MEEEE! XDD
> 
> I was actually pissed when I wrote this, because my friend ditched me T 3T)/ Hah! But I'm not that annoyed anymore because at least I've done something productive aside from strolling around the mall, ALONE. Hahaha. And oh! I found this cool book entitled: "Behind Every Great Woman There's a Fabulous Gay Man." If you like gay guys like me, try it. I've read the introductory part and it's really cute XD

Their way back home is supposed to be quiet and serene; the full moon that shines vigorously as their only light and the cool breeze of the night wind creates some sort of a trance that brings calmness to one's being.

But it was different to Hinata Shouyou. 

Hinata can't help but recall all those ghost stories and local legends he was told to since he was a child. Everything about the surrounding is just plain creepy. The chilly wind that is cold to the skin, faint noises from whatever nocturnal there is that is hiding in the shadows created by the looming trees, that giant ball of light that hangs from above, illuminating their path yet leaving shadows behind them that seems like a portal that will spit any unimaginable creature that will scare the living shit out of him.

And it wasn't helping that Kageyama is walking ahead of him, so oblivious of his issues right now. God! Is he human or not? Can't he feel it? Can't he feel the terrifying aura around them? What if-- what if something suddenly pop out? Something like a ghost or a monster or a demon that will try to eat them? What if a zombie suddenly appears, and grab him from behind--

Hinata froze when he felt cold hands on his right shoulder. His heart practically stopped from terror and it took him seconds before he screamed for his life and rushed towards Kageyama.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

He literally threw himself to Kageyama, who stiffened in shock.

"What the hell Hinata?! Get off me you moron!"

"NOOOO! A-a-a ghost! A creep! A monster! T-there's a zombie and it grabbed me! I swear! Oh my god! Let's get out of here! What if it run to us and try to eat us! Kageyama we will die! Oh my god I don't wanna get eaten! I don't wanna die yet! We're still young!" Hinata blabbered and Kageyama swear he can see tears pool on hinata's amber eyes. The guy was literally scared.

He cupped Hinata's cheeks and made him look at him and in his most soothing and convincing voice he said: "Hey, calm down. There is no ghost or monster or zombie or anything. They were just fiction okay? Nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here, because I won't let them. You understand?"

Talk about a big shocker. Once upon a time, Kageyama would snap and throw anyone who would clung to him like an over-sized koala. But there was something in Hinata's terrified eyes that nudged his protective side. And obviously, Hinata too was surprised as he was, sunshine-colored orbs staring back at him in disbelief. He felt his face warming up when he suddenly realized how close their faces were.

So close their lips were almost touching. If he would just lean a little bit more, he can get a good taste of those sweet lips--

Faint snickers brought him back from his stupor. He was partly glad because, seriously, what the hell was that!? He didn't just thought that did he? How in the world would he think Hinata's loud mouth was sweet? He did not. Right? Right.

"Aww~ That was so sweet of you, King."

He glared at Tsukishima, looking so smug beside a sniggering Yamaguchi. He should have known.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"What? We didn't do anything, now did we?" Tsukishima said in his failed attempt to look innocent.

"Right. We just teased him a little bit. It's not our fault he freaked out like that." Yamaguchi grinned.

"Who would have thought that the Queen's a scaredy cat?"

"Oohh.. But Karasuno's are crows. Would that make the Queen, a scaredy crow?"

"..."

"..."

"You didn't just say that, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Kageyama just sighed. He wouldn't get anything if he get pissed by these two. They were the epitome of annoyance. Then he felt Hinata moved away from him but not far enough that he was still literally clinging to him like he's scared of being away from Kageyama even for a second.

And Oh God Above. His heart welled at the idea.

Hah!

"What the hell -- that was just you two!?" he winced at Hinata's loud irritated voice. "You scared me to death! What? You wanna fight? Huh? You're on your death wish huh? Huuuh?"

Tsukishima shrugged "Woah. Scary. Tell me that when you stopped clinging to your King like a tick." Hinata gasped, letting Kageyama go at the sudden realization.

"I-I-I..."

Tsukishima waved him off, reaching for Yamaguchi's hand before they walked to turn on the other road.

"Whatever, shrimp. Just be careful on your way home. No one knows what kind of creature might jump out of the shadows and bite you."

"AAHHHH! You're really asking for it! Come back here you Godzilla! Mmmph!!"

"Shut up Hinata. You'll wake the neighborhood."

Hinata slapped Kageyama's hands away from his mouth. "Neighborhood? Are you kidding me? There's no house in here!"

"Don't you know what metaphor is? Dumbass. Hurry up or I'll leave you here. Alone."

He turned his back but not missing the alarmed look on Hinata's face. He started walking when he felt a soft tug on his shirt.

When he looked back, he saw Hinata looking down on his feet, his left hand a firm grip on Kageyama's shirt.

He sighed.

"You really are a handful." He grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking home without letting go.

He can just hope Hinata won't feel his pounding heartbeat or see his blissful smile.

\- END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series with few chapters already written and posted at some other writing sites (im just reposting it here) so expect the next installment next week. It's a Tsukkiyama one *winks at Tsukkiyama squad*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Constructive comments are always welcome :)


End file.
